


bone-in

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [26]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 26: as a ghoulakihiko returns from the butcher shop.





	bone-in

Misaki hadn’t noticed Akihiko’s weird behaviors until he began living with him full time. He always assumed that when Misaki wasn’t around, he would be at extravagant parties drinking expensive wine, but that didn’t seem to be the case. When he wasn’t helping Misaki with school work (or sexually harassing him, that bastard!), he would stay holed up in his room and write. The only time Misaki witnesses him leave the house is when he buys cigarettes or goes for long drives.

It seemed like a lonely life. Yet, he was rich. Misaki shouldn’t feel pity.

The man had odd eating habits too. Despite eating a full meal at normal times, he never seemed full nor hungry. He never had cravings, never wanted Misaki to make anything special. And when Misaki wasn’t around, the fridge would remain untouched, besides the occasional packets of beef Akihiko would pick up shopping.

Misaki was confronted by one of those today. A brown paper package at the top level of the refrigerator, inconspicuous, untouchable. Akihiko brought it home after one of his long drives, he assumed.

He was curious, starving, and lacking chicken for the dish he wanted to make for lunch. So he got a step stool and removed it from the fridge. It a rather large chunk of meat, sturdy too. It had to be beef, he spotted the redness of it once. What butcher would sell beef in such a proportion, though?

Misaki prepares vegetables, humming a tune. He opens the packet with the flick of a butcher’s knife and tugs the meat out. It smelled sweet. A bone jutted out from either end; it was a good looking cut. The fat was thick, pinkish. Misaki pauses, placing down the knife. He squints. There were two layers of fat, one lighter than the other. Experimentally, he pokes at the top. Smooth, not sticky. Like skin.

Akihiko comes down the staircase, smoking a cigarette. He looked exhausted. But, with one inhale, he’s chipper. He notices the brown paper, discarded. He notices Misaki’s expression.

“...Where’d you get that, love?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
